kirbys_dream_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Attacks
Special attacks are ranged moves that can deal damage, heal HP/MP, or preform fun visual flares at the cost the MP gauge. To activate it, you must click on the designated user (enemy, you, other players) to target them, and click on the cast button on the Special Attack page. The rate of attack for some of your spells is connected to your regular attack rate. Special attacks are learned through items you find/buy at the shops. Some attacks are restricted to certain classes to learn, but you are able to use the attack freely with any class once you learned it. there are also level restrictions to these Special attacks. For example, Crash Kirby requires you to be at level 500 (max level) in order to learn the skill. Some Special attacks require you to be in a specific range next to the target, else the attack will fail. Types of Special Attacks Cosmetics Fire Works: Causes the target to sparkle and shine for a bit. Deals no damage. Poper: A pop sound effect plays as a multicolored ring effect appears on the target. deals no damage. Recovery super popere: A circular rainbow effect surrounds the target, restoring MP. cure: An orange spark disperses at the target, healing a small amount of HP High Cure: Covers the target in a purple blast of energy that heals by a lot. Damage Star Spit: Meteor Strike: The target is burned by a flame effect, taking damage. Lightburst: Multiple electrical sparks hits the target. Choking Vines: Vines grow around the target to ensnare them. Ice Rain: Ice falls on the target to deal damage. Tribeam: Has the shortest range out of all the damaging special attacks, but deals a lot of damage. Essence of Light: A sheen of light passes though that hurts the target. Crash Kirby (called Crush on the special attack box): A screen wipe attack that sets everyone, including other players, on fire. Deals a lot of damage. Locations Fire Works: Poper: super popere: Cure: General Shops (cost: 10.000 stars) High Cure: General Shops (cost: 100.000 stars) Star Spit: General Shops (cost: 50.000 stars) Meteor Strike: General Shops (cost: 50.000 stars) Lightburst: General Shops (cost: 000 stars) Choking Vines: General Shops (cost: 50.000 stars) Ice Rain: General Shops (cost: 50.000 stars) Tribeam: General Shops (cost: 50.000 stars) Essence of Light: General Shops (cost: 000 stars) Crash Kirby: Hidden entrance at the left of the newbie shop in Cappy Town. Requires a key to reach it. Trivia * You could technically attack & kill yourself if you were to click on your character and use a special attack in any area that allows friendly fire. You will be labeled as a player killer by the game as a result. ** If preformed again, it removes the player killer color from your name and the message box states that the player killer has been defeated. * Using the Master Emerald Blade (the fastest attack rate weapon in the game) with special attacks can allow you to spam lots of special attacks in rapid succession, which can deal high dps and fast healing as a result. Category:Attacks